


От перемены мест слагаемых...

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Kid Fic, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: На что может повлиять одна маленькая, незначительная ошибка при занесении новорожденных в базу медцентра? А это смотря к кому она относится.Фик написан на ФБ-2018 для Fandom Star Wars team
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	От перемены мест слагаемых...

**Author's Note:**

> Работают ли правила математики на Скайуокерах? Ой, не всегда...

Альдера праздновала уже третий день. Радовались прохожие на улицах, ликовали журналисты в статьях и передачах, и даже на лицах изнуренных массовыми мероприятиями полицейских нет-нет да мелькали улыбки. У королевской четы родилась наследница! Династический брак, положивший некогда конец вечным склокам аристократов, наконец-то увенчался зримым итогом. Теперь, когда скончаются Бэйл Органа и Бреха Антиллес, Альдераан не раздерут в клочья Великие Дома в попытке поделить власть. Дело своих родителей продолжит Лея Органа, наследница престола. А значит, не будет смуты, беспорядков и всего прочего, совершенно не нужного простым людям. Да здравствует юная принцесса и да будет ее жизнь светлой и безоблачной!  
Бреха смотрела на переливающийся огнями город через льдистый транспаристил окна.  
\- И как же тебе пришло в голову подобное, муж мой?  
\- Это совершенно безопасно, - Бэйл поспешно качнул головой. – Девочка, конечно, одаренная, но Альдера – крупный город. Среди десятков тысяч разумных ни один ситх не сможет обнаружить источник Силы. А для Корусанта, где, если что, придется представлять Лею Императору, это справедливо в еще большей мере. Магистр Йода обещал, что минимум несколько лет, пока Сила спит, опознать в девочке одаренную будет невозможно. Всё, что нам требуется, – это продемонстрировать ее ситху в течение этого срока.  
\- Так она еще и одаренная, прелестно, - мягко улыбнулась Бреха. – Впрочем, об этом, несомненно, важном аспекте ее жизни мы поговорим позже.  
Взгляд Бэйла на секунду метнулся в сторону.  
\- Я не буду снова говорить о родне Леи, - Бреха неспешно прошлась по комнате. – Пусть Энакин и был джедаем без рода и племени, но за Амидалой стоит семья Наберрие. Узнав о потомке, они смогут потребовать вернуть дочь и будут в своем праве…  
\- Наберрие уверены, что Падме не успела родить, - возразил Бэйл.  
\- Я же сказала, что не стану вновь спорить об этом, - Бреха властно повела рукой. – В конце концов, две аристократические семьи всегда смогут договориться. Но, муж мой, у нас появилась еще одна проблема. Видишь ли, уже третьи сутки жители Альдераана празднуют рождение моей дочери, наследницы престола, принцессы Леи Органа. И я не знаю, как сказать им, что юная Лея – немного мальчик.  
Бэйл вздрогнул, дернул головой, словно пытаясь уложить в мыслях слова супруги.  
\- Как… как – мальчик?!  
\- Самым банальным образом, - с улыбкой ответила Бреха.  
\- Нет. Мальчик должен был улететь с джедаями, у них были на него какие-то планы, - Бэйл задохнулся репликой.  
\- О, значит, Амидала родила двойню, - Бреха чуть наклонила голову. – Что ж, тогда всё становится яснее. Полагаю, детей просто перепутали. Либо дроид-нянька в медицинском центре, либо джедаи… я не допускаю мысли, муж мой, что подобную прискорбную небрежность мог проявить ты.  
\- Мальчик, - пробормотал Бэйл. – Подожди, Бреха, не всё так страшно. Я не знаю, куда улетел Кеноби, но резервные контакты связи у меня есть. Напишу, попрошу о встрече, верну Лею…  
\- Ты еще закон о защите прав потребителей вспомни, - голос Брехи стал совсем уж убийственно-ласковым. – Товар ему бракованный продали, несчастному. Обменивать он помчался.  
\- Ты же сама хотела девочку! – возразил Бэйл. – Мы могли бы заботиться о ней, защитить от ситха, не дать сломать ей жизнь, как это стало с Падме!  
\- А ты хотел свою личную маленькую Амидалу, которая любила бы тебя больше всех мужчин в мире, - улыбка Брехи была неподвижной, как набуанский церемониальный грим. – И потому боишься даже подумать о том, что о мальчике можно заботиться ничуть не хуже. Вот уж не знала, что ты, муж мой, так подвержен влиянию предрассудков. Дочь похожа на мать, а сын – на отца, верно?  
Бэйл промолчал.  
\- И я была бы вовсе не против мальчика, - продолжила Бреха. – С политической точки зрения это даже выгоднее. Но, видишь ли, все средства массовой информации уже заливаются ликованием: у королевской четы родилась наследница! Не наследник, муж мой. Именно наследница. И как ты, уже разделив свою радость с половиной галактики, объяснишь теперь, что юная Лея Органа внезапно оказалась… как ее там зовут на самом деле?  
\- Люк, - бросил Бэйл. – Бреха, есть, в конце концов, разные способы.  
\- Если ты о хирургическом вмешательстве, я не одобрю, - покачала головой Бреха. – Вы с джедаями достаточно поиграли в демиургов. Хватит с детей и того, что с ними уже случилось. А что до сюжетов бульварных романов… ты сам-то веришь, что возможно воспитать мальчика как девочку, да так, чтобы ничего не выплыло наружу?  
\- Я должен ее увидеть, - тяжело обронил Бэйл. – Сам убедиться. Возможно, это ошибка.  
\- Разумеется, муж мой, - Бреха чуть дернула уголками губ.  
В просторной, оборудованной по последнему слову техники детской было тихо. Ребенок, закутанный в светлые ткани, мирно спал. Бэйл неловко поднял его на руки, развернул пеленки.  
\- Проверил? – осведомилась Бреха.  
\- Как же так, - Бэйл запнулся, - как же так вышло, что это выяснилось только сейчас?  
\- О, мы с тобой были немного заняты, - пояснила Бреха. – Готовились к явлению наследницы миру. А дроидам все равно, мальчика пеленать или девочку.  
Ребенок в руках Бэйла дернулся и проснулся. На вице-короля Альдераана уставились ярко-голубые и очень недовольные глаза. Бэйл отшатнулся, едва не выронив мальчика на пол. Бреха подхватила, прижала к груди, укачивая сердито кричащий сверток.  
\- Напомню тебе, муж мой, что у новорожденных почти всегда голубые глаза, - во взгляде Брехи скользнула насмешка. – Особенности пигментации. И тебе стоит думать вовсе не о том, что Люк слишком похож на Энакина Скауйокера, а о том, как быть с общественным мнением.  
\- Ничего страшного, Бреха, - Бэйл явно взял себя в руки. – Лею… да, Лею растим, как и планировалось, показываем всем, кому следует. Просто через год ты родишь еще одного ребенка. Мальчика Люка. Примерно в это же время Лея трагически погибнет от несчастного случая. После этого никто не удивится, что второго наследника мы не показываем. А через несколько лет станет незаметно, что Люк на год старше, чем должен быть.  
Бреха сочувственно посмотрела на мужа.  
\- Я вижу, переживания не повредили твоим способностям к творческому мышлению. Но маленький скандал из-за сбоя в программе придворных меддроидов будет значительно правдоподобнее.

На фермах прожженного двумя солнцами и иссеченного ветром Татуина всем было наплевать и на народные гуляния альдераанцев, и на окончание войн клонов, и на становление Империи. Здесь даже очередное пришествие Ревана заметили бы, только если бы он полез искать Звездную Карту в чужой подвал: у всех полно своих дел. Вот и на ферме Ларсов не обращали внимания на такие мелочи, как последние галактические новости.  
\- И надо раздобыть дроида-няньку, хоть самого плохонького, - Беру сноровисто набивала список в датапад.  
\- Где ж его взять-то? – Оуэн скосил глаза на сверток в своих руках. В куче грубого тряпья что-то возилось и недовольно вякало. – Может, сами справимся? Не богатеи из Внутреннего кольца, как-никак.  
\- Давай сюда, - вздохнула Беру. – И, честное слово, он не развалится, если ты сожмешь руки немного сильнее.  
\- Я его раздавлю, - мрачно произнес Оуэн. – По-моему, он и так уже описался с перепугу.  
\- Вот поэтому нам и нужен дроид-нянька, - кивнула Беру. – Чтобы не бегать от влаговыпаривателей каждый раз, когда Люк заплачет. Согласись, такого малыша просто нельзя надолго брать с собой под солнечные лучи.  
Она внезапно замолчала.  
\- Что? – напрягся Оуэн. – Он болеет? Или ранен?  
\- Тот человек, - задумчиво произнесла Беру. – Он говорил, что это – Люк Скайуокер. Сын твоего брата.  
\- Сводного, - уточнил Оуэн.  
\- Похоже, не совсем сын, - заключила Беру. – Сам посмотри.  
Оуэн посмотрел. Посмотрел еще раз, потыкал на всякий случай пальцем и подтвердил:  
\- Факт. Не сын.  
И расхохотался на весь дом, запрокидывая голову и стуча кулаком о стену, так, что ребенок недовольно заорал.  
\- Оуэн! – Беру возмущенно выпрямилась. – Это не смешно!  
\- Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что Энакин – джедай, - Оуэн широко улыбался. – Тот дружок его, что Люка привез, небось тоже. Так вот, мы только что получили яркое, наглядное доказательство, что не всё то сплетни, что болтают в кантинах. Джедаям и правда нельзя!  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Ты что, думаешь, этот Бен ни разу за всю дорогу не перепеленал мальца? – фыркнул Оуэн. – Чистого ведь принес, не обгадившегося. Выходит, разворачивал тряпки. А раз все равно твердил, что это Люк, сын Энакина, значит, просто не знал, чем мальчики от девочек отличаются!  
Он осторожно погладил ребенка по голове и предвкушающе ухмыльнулся.  
\- Я не я буду, если про Бенов прокол не узнает вся округа. Он хочет прятаться здесь от властей? Прекрасно! С такой репутацией скука ему не светит.  
\- Может, лучше сдать его тому же Джаббе? – нахмурилась Беру. – Нам не нужны чужаки в соседях.  
\- А он разболтает про девчонку, - возразил Оуэн. – Чисто из мести. Скажет, что дочка в отца пошла – и сопрут ее какие-нибудь охотники за мелкими одаренными, а нас грохнут, чтоб следы замести.  
\- Тогда и слухи запускай осторожнее, - велела Беру. – Нечего рисковать зря. Кстати, ты случайно не знаешь, есть ли у имени Люк женский вариант?  
\- Понятия не имею, - отмахнулся Оуэн. – Поеду в городе – залезу в голонет. А пока пускай будет просто мелкая.

За последние годы Брехе пришлось признать: в опасениях супруга все же было рациональное зерно. Иначе как объяснить, что юный принц настолько похож на своего биологического отца? И вовсе не голубые глаза, так и не потемневшие с возрастом, оказались тому причиной, и не обаятельная улыбка, заставляющая порой вспоминать молодого генерала-джедая с военных плакатов.  
\- Этого следовало ожидать, - Бреха остановила запись. – Ты сам говорил, что ребенок - одаренный, муж мой, а анализ на мидихлорианы только подтвердил твои слова. Хорошо, что мы не спешили представлять мальчика Императору.  
Бэйл невидящим взглядом уставился на голограмму. Четыре дня назад состоялся большой прием, на котором один из высокопоставленных чиновников выразил почтение наследнику престола, преподнеся ему дары. Несколько элегантных, искусно собранных моделей древних кораблей. Каких именно, Бэйл не опознал, но в подарке ничего зазорного не увидел, да и Люк обрадовался новым игрушкам… А сегодня дроид-нянька принесла голозапись, на которой миниатюрные корабли легко летали по комнате, имитируя воздушный бой. Разумеется, так, как его представляет двухлетний ребенок.  
\- Все-таки он пошел в отца, - пробормотал Бэйл. – Я поговорю с Люком. Объясню, что так делать нельзя, опасно. Он умный мальчик, должен понять.  
Бреха с сомнением покачала головой.  
Люк честно выслушал прочувствованную речь Бэйла, отвел взгляд от кораблей и сказал:  
\- Неть.  
Одна из моделей со звоном врезалась в ночник, Люк довольно улыбнулся.  
\- Маленький разрушитель, - Бреха подняла его на руки.  
\- Мам, - протянул тот.  
Это беспокоило ее и откровенно пугало Бэйла. Каждый раз, когда Люк обращался к ним, в его голосе будто бы звучала еле слышная нотка сомнения. Словно ребенок откуда-то знал правду о своей семье.  
\- И все-таки лучше так не делай, - вздохнул Бэйл, покосившись на приемного сына.

\- По-моему, в эту штуку никто не всовывал репульсор, - заметил Оуэн.  
\- Так и есть, - кивнула Беру. – Думаю, Лючие просто наскучило трясти ее ручкой.  
Над сидящей на полу девочкой висела яркая погремушка. Иногда она с громким треском вздрагивала в воздухе, и девочка заливалась смехом.  
\- Надо ей, что ли, кораблик собрать, - решил Оуэн. – Или животное какое-нибудь с крыльями. А то вырастет и спросит: дядя, а почему эта хрень не летает? У меня в детстве летала!  
\- Лючия и погремушке радуется, - пожала плечами Беру. – Но, думаю, ей понравится.

\- Однажды он взорвет нас с тобой, - мрачно сказал Бэйл.  
\- То, что Люк два дня назад застрял в системе вентиляции, еще ничего не значит, - возразила Бреха. – В конце концов, его же сумели оттуда извлечь.  
\- У тебя устаревшая информация, - Бэйл дернул щекой. – Сегодня он забрался на пункт контроля систем дворцового жизнеобеспечения.  
\- Думаю, Люка привлекли кнопочки и рычажки, - предположила Бреха. – Бэйл, ты преувеличиваешь. Даже на пункте контроля он не совершил ничего дурного.  
\- Не успел.  
\- Люку просто нравятся механизмы, - Бреха пожала плечами. Она еще год назад раздобыла подробную биографию Энакина Скайуокера и теперь знала, отчего именно так беспокоится ее супруг. И, если быть честной с собой, получала от этого удовольствие. Не вышло из Люка маленькой Амидалы. И не выйдет. Она позаботится.

Поначалу Беру казалось, что одаренные дети не слишком отличаются от обычных. Ну, летают над Лючией игрушки. Ну, разбила она дроида, испугавшись громкого пиликанья. Ну, замкнула проводку в доме. Все дети иногда что-нибудь ломают. Но потом пришлось признать: одаренность идет рука об руку с нездоровым стремлением к приключениям.  
Откуда только не приходилось извлекать Лючию! Из духовки: девочке захотелось узнать, как именно готовится жаркое. Из теплицы: перемазаться в удобрениях – отличная идея, когда в доме сломан освежитель. Из комнаты управления оборонными системами… хорошо, что был ветреный день и воронку быстро занесло песком. После смерти Шми Ларсы всерьез озаботились обороной фермы.  
Сейчас Лючия обнаружилась в оружейной, где сосредоточенно щупала тетин гранатомет.  
\- Лючия, это оружие, - строго заметила Беру. – Его нельзя трогать просто так. Только если враг нападет.  
\- Тада давай постлеляем? – подняла глаза Лючия.  
\- Не стоит, - покачала головой Беру. – Понимаешь, гранатомет – штука громкая. Будем тренироваться – кто-нибудь услышит, заинтересуется. А это мое секретное оружие. Никто, кроме вас с Оуэном, не знает, что оно у меня есть. Враги придут – а я из него как выстрелю! И всё.  
\- Всё?  
\- Ну да, - Беру кивнула. – Так что не будем нарушать секретность.  
\- Холосо, - согласилась Лючия. – Тада давай из бластела. Он несеклетный.

Бэйл сосредоточенно разливал по бокалам коллекционный альдераанский коньяк.  
\- Четыре часа. Четыре проклятых часа! Отправить, что ли, нашу службу безопасности стажироваться на Корусант? Впрочем, это же Люк.  
\- Ты говоришь так, будто он профессиональный диверсант, - заметила Бреха.  
На пятый день рождения Люку подарили игрушечный спидер. Прекрасный, восхитительный спидер, способный ехать со скоростью спешащего пешехода. Люк пришел в восторг и полдня копался в новой игрушке, уделив особое внимание мотору. Затем юный принц залез в спидер и отправился покорять город, с легкостью превысив предусмотренный производителями скоростной режим в несколько раз.  
\- Его поймали, только когда в спидере сел аккумулятор, - буркнул Бэйл. – Повезло еще, что постоянная работа на форсаже вывела батарею из строя на порядок раньше, чем предполагали изготовители. Что будет дальше, Бреха? Он отыщет рядом с Альдерааном орбитальную станцию?  
Бэйл тоже прочитал ту биографию, что занимала почетное место в ее информационном хранилище.  
\- Ты пристрастен к мальчику.  
\- У меня есть все основания, - Бэйл пригубил коньяк. – Еще и этот Вейдер… как же всё не вовремя!  
\- У тебя с Вейдером есть разногласия, кроме рабочих?  
\- Я нашел пару надежных осведомителей, - Бэйл смотрел в стену. – Бреха, мы зря поверили тогда джедаям.  
\- В чем же?  
\- Вейдер – это Скайуокер. Молчи, - Бэйл махнул рукой. – Не напоминай, что любую информацию нужно уточнять. Я проверил по двум разным каналам и посмотрел сам. Я, увы, имел честь достаточно неплохо знать Энакина Скайуокера. Он изменился, но слишком многие привычки остались прежними.  
Бреха еле заметно прикусила губу.  
\- Он знает?  
\- Нет, иначе мы были бы уже мертвы. В своем новом амплуа Вейдер не скован джедайской моралью. Впрочем, она не особенно мешала ему и раньше, - Бэйл откинулся на спинку кресла. – Он не должен узнать.  
Бреха промолчала.  
У себя в кабинете она включила терминал связи и долго смотрела в экран. Люк – ее сын, пусть больше всего радости он и приносит тем, что беспокоит и пугает Бэйла. Ее воспитанник, ее наследник. Но она отвечает не только за семью, но и за всю планету. Однажды Вейдер неизбежно узнает о сыне. Одаренные всегда узнают. И тогда судьбу Альдераана не предскажет самый лучший аналитик. А сейчас любой ситх, допросив их с мужем сколь угодно жестоко, подтвердит: они и не подозревали, что отец мальчика жив. А выяснив это, немедленно приняли меры…  
Пальцы Брехи коснулись клавиатуры.

\- Лючия! Ты куда? – Оуэн остановил спидер рядом с девочкой.  
\- Туда.  
\- Там пустыня. Туда не ходят пешком.  
\- Спидел высокий, - Лючия пожала плечами. – Я не дотянулась.  
\- И не надо, - Оуэн подхватил племянницу и посадил рядом с собой. – Я тебе что говорил? С фермы в одиночестве уходить нельзя!  
\- А дома скусно, - насупилась Лючия. – И я бластел взяла. От бандитов.  
Маленький домашний бластер, который Оуэн собирался подарить племяннице на шестой день рождения, висел у нее за спиной.  
\- Давай договоримся, - предложил Оуэн. – Ты не будешь уходить никуда с фермы, а я буду тебя катать на спидере.  
\- Быстло? – подозрительно уточнила Лючия.  
\- Сначала медленно, - честно сказал Оуэн. – Потом немного быстрее, а потом совсем быстро.  
\- Оуэн, это опрометчиво, - заметила с соседнего сиденья Беру.  
\- Она дочка Энакина, - махнул рукой тот. – Значит, гонять станет, как истребитель на форсаже. Был бы жив отец – сам бы давно научил девчонку плохому, да только что уж теперь… Лучше я лично вдолблю ей технику безопасности и объясню, что и как чинить при авариях, чем девчонка угробится.  
\- Да, - согласилась Лючия. – Так плавильно. А сто такое фолсаж?

В белесое небо Татуина поднимались жирные клубы черного дыма. Лючия довольно прищурилась и прибавила скорость. Если что-то сильно дымит – значит, оно развалилось к хаттам. Тогда надо опередить джав, чтобы скрутить с этого чего-то самые ценные запчасти. И вообще, как же так: взрыв – и без Скайуокера!  
Хорошо, что дядя разрешил ей с утра пораньше взять спидер и помотаться по округе. Ну, по крайней мере, это бурчание явно означало согласие. Она уверена.  
Лихо завернув за бархан, Лючия остановилась. Картина одновременно вызывала и восхищение, и разочарование. Первое – потому что на песке стоял, зарывшись по середину плоскостей, самый настоящий тай-файтер. А второе – потому что дымил, зараза, не он. Черные клубы шли от небольшого костерка рядом с истребителем, да так, будто туда насовали пластиковых обрезков со всей фермы.  
У огня сидел, поджав под себя ноги, мальчишка в черном комбинезоне.  
\- Ты чего тут дымишь, народ в заблуждение вводишь? – Лючия подъехала поближе и эффектно сдвинула на лоб солнечные очки.  
Мальчишка смерил ее взглядом.  
\- И кто это тут народ?  
\- Я! – фыркнула Лючия. – На Татуине каждый знает: если что-то дымит – значит, взорвалось. А ты целый, только плоскости всмятку.  
\- Ничего не всмятку, пару панелей заменить – и всё, - буркнул мальчишка. – А дымлю я, чтоб нашли быстрее. А то у меня маяк… не починился.  
\- Найдут, - заверила его Лючия. – И джавы, и бандиты. А где пилот?  
Мальчишка гордо вскинул голову:  
\- Я!  
\- Гонишь.  
\- Еще чего! Меня отец уже почти год учит, он сам в девять начинал и мне разрешил! Только я поправку на гравитационное поле планеты неверно рассчитал, - последние слова мальчишка пробормотал куда тише.  
\- Везет, - вздохнула Лючия. – Мне еще только на спидере можно, да и то со взрослыми…  
\- Я тоже раньше только в спарке летал, - поделился мальчишка. – И не рядом с планетами. Иначе бы не ошибся.  
\- Так! – Лючия заинтересованно прищурилась. – А твой отец вообще знает, что ты взял истребитель?  
\- Уже да, - поморщился мальчишка. – Но у меня были важные причины. Я должен был проверить, как он летает после ремонта. И Миано не возражал. Это невнятное мычание означало согласие, я уверен.  
К концу фразы Лючия самым неприличным образом заржала.  
\- И ты туда же, - вздохнул мальчишка.  
\- Расслабься, просто мы с тобой одновременно сработали, - Лючия перевела дыхание. – Дядя тоже, скажем так, удивится, когда спидера в гараже не увидит.  
\- Закон парных случаев, - кивнул мальчишка. – Кстати, меня Люк зовут. Люк Скайуокер.  
\- Круто! – оценила Лючия. – А я – Лючия. Тоже Скайуокер.  
Мальчишка нахмурился.  
\- А чего это ты Скайуокер?  
\- Сам такой, - фыркнула Лючия. – Мне, между прочим, дядя с тетей который год братика обещают. Может, ты – он и есть?  
Она-то хотела просто пошутить, а мальчишка вдруг задумался, оглядел ее пристально.  
\- Не знаю. Но выяснить можно.  
\- Да ладно, забей, - махнула рукой Лючия. – Слышь, а раз ты дымишь, как подбитый краулер, твой отец тут в системе шляется? Может тебя с орбиты увидеть?  
\- Да, - Люк посмотрел на небо. – Скоро прилетит.  
Он характерным жестом потер затылок.  
\- Что, взгреет? – понимающе покивала Лючия. – Взрослые всегда такие, когда беспокоятся.  
\- За дело, - пожал плечами Люк. – Но он знает, что я цел. Вот мама поволнуется, да. Но она на Альдераане и узнает, только когда всё уже закончится, а значит, не страшно.  
\- А что это у тебя мама где-то во Внутреннем кольце сидит?  
\- У, тут всё сложно, - Люк взъерошил волосы. – Во-первых, у меня есть папа, он Лорд Вейдер.  
\- Гонишь, - уверенно сказала Лючия.  
\- Ха! Вот он сюда прилетит на шаттле, и ты сама увидишь!  
\- Когда прилетит, тогда и поверю, - отрезала Лючия. Вообще-то, это было правдоподобно: ну чьему сыну еще разрешат в десять лет водить истребитель! Но пусть не задается, вот.  
\- Во-вторых, есть мама Бреха, - не стал спорить Люк. – Она живет на Альдераане и с нами не летает, потому что у нее с отцом политические разногласия. Но я там тоже часто бываю. В-третьих, есть папа Бэйл, он муж мамы Брехи. Но он не любит папу Вейдера, а на меня смотрит, будто я ему вот-вот что-нибудь откушу. А я не кусаю, честно! Ну чего ты опять ржешь?  
\- Сериал, хатт его задери, - объяснила Лючия.  
\- И есть мама Падме, она умерла, но всё равно есть, - закончил Люк. – Ну, и куча всяких дядь, теть, дедушек и бабушек, их долго перечислять. Я еще брата хочу или сестру, но у мамы Брехи с папой Бэйлом никак не выходит.  
\- Пусть мама Бреха попробует с папой Вейдером, - деловито предложила Лючия.  
Люк ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ничего так идея. По крайней мере, предложить стоит.  
\- Везучий, хатт, - подытожила Лючия. – У меня вон одни дядя с тетей, а у тебя даже родителей двойной комплект, хоть и неполный.  
\- Может, и не одни, - Люк смотрел задумчиво, не отводя глаз. – Знаешь, меня, когда я родился, сначала по ошибке к маме Брехе запихнули. Вдруг тебя тоже перепутали с кем-нибудь?  
\- Тогда точно будет полный сериал, - хмыкнула Лючия. – Но мы всё равно это в жизни не проверим.  
\- Почему? – удивился Люк. – На нашем флагмане хороший лазарет, можно сделать анализ.  
\- На флагмане, значит, - Лючия прищурилась. Она собиралась разведать дорогу к Проклятым скалам, но те, в отличие от звездного разрушителя, никуда не убегут. – Отлично! Я не против. У тебя связь какая-нибудь есть? Комлинк, зараза, опять барахлит, а дядю с тетей предупредить надо.  
\- Зачем? – махнул рукой Люк. – Скажешь координаты твоего дома, шаттл и залетит по пути.  
Лючия машинально потерла ухо.  
\- Не стоит. Дядя может, хм, не пустить.  
Люк понимающе ухмыльнулся.  
\- Тогда с корабля свяжемся. Так оно надежнее будет.  
От солнца, блестя полированными крыльями, заходила на посадку белая лямбда.


End file.
